Shattered Voices (Season 1 of Shattered Glass)
by Speedygal
Summary: As a child, Yistinia was taught by her father Shockwave "All organics are equal," and "Great power comes with great responsibility." She was born a Decepticon. A Techno-Organic Teenager from the planet Cybertron, Shockwave sends her to Earth when fearing The Autobots may learn of his daughter who he tested on as a sparkling before she had been given life.
1. Shattered Voices: Note about continety

** -This takes place in a different version of Shattered Glass Animated, where Project Cybertronina did not ever get created, this means Adam doesn't exist in this continety as well. Ivy does somewhat exist as a human.**

** -Decepticons are awakened by electricity in their ship.**

** - This is Yistinia Shocksinger's tale, as a born Decepticon Techno-Organic...daughter of Shockwave, who does something most people may not expect.**

** Summary:**

As a child, Yistinia was taught by her father Shockwave "All organics are equal," and "Great power comes with great responsibility." She was born a Decepticon. A Techno-Organic Teenager from the planet Cybertron, Shockwave sends her to Earth when fearing The Autobots may learn of his daughter who he tested on as a sparkling before she had been given life. There, she gets to make her own choice: Become a Autobot or remain a Decepticon.


	2. Chapter 1: Daddy tell me

A little Protoform looking human-like has her head aimed at a tall Cybertronian is her father, Shockwave, who has one cat-like blue optic, his red Decepticon symbol is seen in vivid detail. The Protoform's eyes are glowing a certain hue to light blue; her hands are human than robot, and her long purple hair reached over her small shoulders.

"D-da-da." The little Protoform trembles in her speech.

The giant Decepticon claps his servos.

"Right!" He cheers, feeling giggly inside by the success of teaching a little over three year old Protoform to speak without any help from Autobots. _Just to think…She was only a mistake in the procedure. _Shockwave thought to himself, recalling what lead up to this…interesting sparkling he decided to take in as his own.

_….Flashback…_

_ "So-Longarm, when's-the-test-dummy-organics-going-to-be-ready?" A speeding and incredibilyy fast voice spoke, leaving a red and dark gray blur around the taller Cybertronian. This is Blurr, who is missing his right optic._

_ Longarm has the mostexperience messing with Organic DNA structure and creation.  
"It'll be ready in a stellar cycle." Longarm reaches his arm away from himself right when Blurr speeded by his left side. The speeding mech fell back having stars around his helmet and made some groaning from his aching helmet that didn't expect this to happen._

_ "Better." Longarm comments,transforming into his true form. He could tell Blurr is really knocked out. His claw like digit went into the cna collector contraction that chipped off part of the digit landing into the object. The mech takes out his claw that dripped blue energon. "I shouldn't be so oblivious to my surroundings."_

_ Beepeeepp_

_His single light blue optic shifted to the protoform-like-human-baby floating in the tank. He didn't blink. But you could definitely tell he seems surprise, nanoklicks ago it was simply an in-progress organic, now it had gained the complete form of a protoform in delivery position._

_**CNA has been registered to unknown Decepticon.**_

****_"Abort, abort project, abort!" He looks down to the main control buttons._

_**Voice frequency being suited for sonic-blaring-attack…Change successful.**_

****_"Oh slag." He cursed, realizing this innocent Protoform now had been given extra features that would or may affect the rest of its life for better and worse. "Turn off. Turn off. Procedure is a failure!" His attempts come out hopeful once the monitor's bright messages were deciminated. _

_ Shockwave keep's the water in floating position even as the lid were gone._

_ "What…a protoform." He yanks the Protoform out of the container then into his arm._

_ The Protoform begins crying._

_ "Uhh…." He quickly puts his claw into the protoform's mouth._

_ The Protoform sucks on his claw like a pacifier._

_ "…It's mine…It's really mine." He saw the Protoform has one optic, just like him and the other eye hasn't been completed yet. He put in some commands into the tube making it become unusable and repairable. Somehow in a way, it could become deemed not follow-able in the leagues of scientific formula to defeating The Decepticons. _

_ Shockwave forgot all about Blurr._

_ ….End Flashback…_

Shockwave threw his little child into the air.

"That's my little Shocksinger!" He gently cuddles with his little daughter, feeling her long dark purple hair slid through his digits like a human-made comb attempting to get rid of stubborn curls. Her Face is completely black just showing her full developed light blue optic and her other optic is visibly growing as a little zipper-sign in where it is supposed to be. He tickled her.

Shocksinger's giggle turned into something pretty loud and high-shattering voiced pitched.

"Sir, what's the loud noise?" A voice from outside is heard.

"Shocksinger, stop giggling!" Her father whispers, while his optic winced, obviously trying to cover up the fact he has a sparkling inside this room who he brought with him to work often.

"Okay Da-da."The little Protoform is hidden under his desk once she quieted down.

Her Father's armor became pretty different by becoming purple, dark gray, and a beige-like color. His wheels had sharp-small thorns sticking out, his forehead had the same light blue circle, but, his pair of red optics is a menacing surprise to Shocksinger. She kept herself from shaking in fear.

The door behind the now-short-Cybertronian opens.

"Did I hear a scream from in here?" A dark gray scout-like Autobot asks, his red optics is small and not really slanted. "Longarm. Was that a recording?"

Shocksinger saw her father's 'other' side come out.

"You did hear what you heard, Cliffjumper." Her father told the Autobot. "I'm testing out this new audio-frequency breaker." He held a little device similar to a boombox. "Small and lethal."

Cliffjumper seems generally surprised, taking a look at the object itself. "Tasso." It didn't just mean Taco as driven from Bulgarian language, it also had another meaning, no it did not mean Donkey as anyone could have thought…It meant in the Autobot force: Very, very well-liked. As Taco is well-liked on planet Earth and is the favorite food to many consumers.

_The Scene is cut into two similar to a wide-screen monitor from gigantic spaceship in Transformers Animated, except it's more of a different and well, unlikely figure nobody would have considered to pop in the middle of some story telling. This helmet belongs to no other than the loyal-scientist-Medic Starscream; His helmet is completely red with the middle having a 'yellow' V-mark between the valleys like structures, his faceplate is a dark gray, his neck is red and his metal collar is a light blue. For some reason his optics are in microscope mode inspecting his darker shaded seeker heels and the front side of the feet have a blue crystal marking at the area that has dark gray. His leg armor is white with a middle blue metal object sticking out._

_ His light blue optics looks at the view._

_ "Ah," He begins. "The file's been opened…finally…Now time to see why Shockwave kept Yistinia Shocksinger…" He then notices the audience. "Oh. I'm just Starscream." We see a Decepticon figure blissfully pass through him. The Seeker folded his arms on top of another. "How I wind up this way will take a while, so go on, and watch some segments to who I know now as a traitor…" He grunts. "__**Shocksinger**__."_

The screen flips back to the trio, only it's with Shocksinger being seven years old playing with another sparkling right about her age. It's an Autobot sparkling who hadn't fully learned about the dislike towards organics and their cruelty towards them. They are playing patty cake.

"Patty cake patty cake."

"What comes up."

"Must come down!"

They cheer, falling over on their backs while giggling.

"Hey SS," The sparkling who seems to have a broad build asks, his hands on top his chest-plating. "What are you?"

Shocksinger's other eye had developed quite fully now.

"..Um…I don't know." Shocksinger said, sounding unsure. "Honestly. All I know is my power is high pitched and screeching that it could break your audios, hey, it's handy I can get what I want from Dad."

The other Sparkling laughs.

"Lucky!" The sparkling looks at her. "What do you want be when you grow up?"

Shocksinger shrugs.

"Don't know."

The other Sparkling makes shadows using his servos.

"I want to be a warrior when I'm out of this stage," The Sparkling's optics dazzled. "A mighty one!" Shocksinger giggles as the other sparkling waved his arms in the air. "The best Autobot warrior to kick Decepticon tailpipe and destroy or enslave organics to do what Ultra Magnus sees fit!"

It started Shocksinger to hear her friend say that, she hadn't heard of Autobot and Decepticon. Then she can hear her father coming back to the room, she quickly gets up helping her friend as well. "Play time's over. Daddy is coming." The other sparkling understood about routine time they have arranged when her father is not around and didn't want any other Sparklings to know what he had created. So far, one sparkling outside the room knew about her.

The male sparkling crawls out through a big vent. Shocksinger put's the vent lid back on without little trouble. Over time she has been developing her skills for screwing things in and tinkering with her father's latest things he brought in to marvel at. Then there were times where she was out of the room; her father's house.

** Cqucee-kuwich-qquich**

"Shocksinger, what are you doing by the vent?"

Shocksinger looks away from the vent towards her father.

"Just…thinking." She lied. Her optics gazed up to her father. "Daddy, tell me, what am I?"

The question surprised Shockwave.

"You are a young protofor—"

"Daddy, tell me. You've said it plenty of times."

Shockwave sat down in his chair, putting the other data pads on the table. "Shocksinger, you are a Techno-Organic. I don't know what organic part you are…for that matter. You have legs, feet, arms, servos, and digits. At the least you also have; spark, optics, and one feature that most would not have. Your spark is shaped differently; you are not made of wires and metal. You are made up in flesh and bones, including some cybertronian parts"

His Daughter is apparently in her child-battle-mode.

"So….If they knew I existed…what would Ultra Magnus do?" She innocently asks her father.

Shockwave's single lightbulb glowed.

"As I told you, all bots are equal." He said, "And I don't want to think about that…besides. You've been in stasis longer than most sparklings could have been—"He saw her surprised glance. "I've had you out of stasis for about 365 solar cycles in different stellar cycles. You are really seven and a half vorns old. You, my daughter, possess great power that comes with great responsibility."

She felt so, proud of herself.

"And what's that power, Daddy?"

"Your singing."

Our view towards them sizzle.

_"You should really remember his reply, because, this girl isn't going to be quite…complying when it comes to capture." Starscream's voice is heard off-screen. "Now, time for the computer to get some deserved recharge."_


	3. Chapter 2: Dad, seriously, you don't--

Now as a teenager, right about sixteen, being two to three human years away from adult hood; Shocksinger cut her hair just recently. Her bangs is quite away from her face, her eyes have these lines drawing down, she is in her battle mode (Minus the battle helmet that is down) which she has been in for most of her life. Her entire torso to her knee's is dark black, her knee caps are purple similar to Bumblebee's design, her legs are edgy looking and so is her shoulder plating embarking a familiar resemblance with Shockwave's shoulder plating. Her digits are so human like but claw like as well.

Her helmet came up.

"Dad's out and about," Shocksinger said, while leaning against the wall of a cybertronian building. "Time for me…make my move." Her heels ejected out highly energized skates. Then she skates through the city having one place to go and visit a friend she has known for most of her life on this planet, she didn't see her friend that often when hitting the age fourteen.

She actually did not know how long it has been in out of the big pod-like object, most of the time her father had been busy in some meetings and visiting some unknown foreign planet when the ambassador of Autobots was sick. When Shocksinger has been left out from the pod she would usually see her father getting some Intel and feedbacking it to some spaceship. However, he stopped doing the transmissions fifty stellar cycles ago. For several of her childhood years, from eight to eleven, it seemed as if he had lost hope. Two stellar cycles ago he started talking with some unknown cybertronian. Shocksinger does not know who this is; she mainly had been trying out different suits for her to help out in tough spaces and planets that didn't have oxygen.

Shocksinger skates to a halt in front of a building, similar to a New York building that had been made huge and given large doors. The huge doorway has cracks to the side of the wall, some windows are broken, and a total mess revealed itself in a way since there is not a door. Her eyes display confusion as if it wasn't there before. _Odd…that wasn't there before. _Shocksinger takes note. Her hologram comes up disguising Shocksinger as a cyber-mouse. She could not be sure if Autobots were to kill her right on spot.

She walks in. Her sparklinghood friend has been given a name, just this solar cycle, he had been put into the age accelerator to make him a teenager in Cybertronian years. Now we follow her going through the hallway keeping way from two Autobots, Ironhide and Hotshot, who are talking about something. The short Techno-Organic leans against the wall.

"Did you hear about the Allspark-signature?" Hot Shot asks Ironhide who is a black armored mech. They walk right past her. "They say it's on an **organic **planet!"

"I thought it was just a joke." Ironhide comments, and then he grumbles. "I hate organic planets; don't want to be near one." He shuddered. "Gross and unlikeable." This conversation tells Shocksinger that Autobots were not clearly favorable to be around if she had been a complete organic, then again, she's a born Decepticon.

Hot Shot laughs.

"Considering Waspinator escaped from The Stockades, and Velicitron's non-agreement to letting racers comes in…" Hot Shot loses a trail of what he is thinking about.

"They aided in helping The Decepticons and those eewy Robosapian things." Robosapian is an attempt word of robots using an human body, looking completely as one. Despite the knowledge of not knowing what Techno-Organics are they sure had some issues with lower class cybertronian related sub-factions.

. "Good-goody 'Cons deserve what they get for protecting organics." Hot-Shot chimes in. "Speaking of which, you were close to Waspinator,"—they stop in their tracks. "Did he visit you or something?"

Shocksinger tip-toes away from the duo.

"…No.," He sounded as if he is lying. Truthfully.

Shocksinger ran into a room where a mech is trying out his latest newly-revealed weapon, a sling-shot styled pistol. He has the common body type that most scout bots share being skinny and having small cybertronian car modes. Except is design is a far it diferent by the sharp heel's,Dark brown glove-shaped elbow armor, red optics, coal black western-like armor, and a dark gray faceplate. His pistol transforms into a yellow rope object that retracted metal parts and revealed a stinging red electrical line surging through the entire object itself.

"This is better than I anticipated!" He grins, slashing it on a cup of energon that it sent it into his hand.

Shocksinger hid behind a large tool-box.

_He's…changed. _

He puts down the cup of energon.

"Who's there?" He looks over his shoulder plating shaped somewhat like HotShot's. "Show yourself already; whoever's using-a-failing-hologram!"

Shocksinger boldly stood in-between the open doorway, letting her hologram fall down.

**Chuaeo-ciecha**

Her helmet retracted to show her human face.

"Hello, old friend." She said.

The Mech staggers back.

"I am Gunslinger and I am not the friend of an Organic!" His weapon buzzed. "There's an Organic in my room!" Gunslinger shouts loud enough he drew attention to himself. It hurt her feelings a little to hear him say something like that. They were almost like best friends when they were little. Gunslinger's weapon becomes a pistol, and then he shoots at the Techno-Organic.

_Frag! _Shocksinger zips out the doorway and is chased by the two Autobots in her disguse mode.

_"I can't help but say this. That was her first bad choice." Starscream's voice is heard. "Not completely worse….She'll meet me and the other's in a while—"He shakes his helmet. "It's not completely easy doing some 'narrating'."_

"Shocksinger to Shockwave, I got a little problem." Shocksinger's rather sharp digit lay on her helmet as she tosses things in the way of the Auobots, making them tumble and crash into another. Ironhide has trouble getting over Hot Shot who's right underneath him.

"What did you do now?" Her father's voice is heard from the comnlink.

Several other Autobots come out to see what's with the commotion.

"I revealed myself to an Autobot—"

Shocksinger zipped under the Autobot's legs.

"You showed yourself to an Autobot, after all I have taught you," Shockwave does not sound pleased. "**Why**?"

Gunslinger shouts something the Autobots heard, going after Shocksinger despite her hologram being on. "Um… I wanted to visit him." She tore through the large glass ware of a window and lands on the sidewalk. The glass around her seems pointy and a perfect circle having triangle marks all around.

"Who's this **him**?"

_Even in the midst of a ticked off Shockwave, we can hear a chuckle coming from Starscream._

"Gunsli…inger." Shocksinger pants, dodging the in-vehicle mode Autobots . She was not built or created for speed, Shocksinger had been an accident made for disturbing sound frequencies in machines and shatter glass if she sung way too loud. "Dad, seriously,you…don't need to get—"

"You visited the son of Ultra Magus when I told you **not!" **

Shocksinger hid in an alley,panting.

** "…This worked up…"  
**She leans against the wall.

"Shocksinger, meet me at the bridge, you are going to a little blue planet."

Anyone can definitely see Shocksinger's eyes become huge from under the helmet, she hadn't heard about the planet in years, now; all of a sudden her father had just gotten a change of knowledge. More like a change of spark. She's far-more adapted to this planet. The metal planet; inhabited by a bunch of evil-crybaby-vigorous bandit of Autobots, who are hysterical about the presence of a Techno-Organic, and despise them for a living assumingly. Nobody knew she is there. Not even Ultra Magnus.

Shocksinger punches the wall. The feelings overwhelming her are mind-boggling. Especially, how The Techhno-Organic will be forcing herself to the bridge station. Things used to be so simple and less terrible on her feelings; it made her want to cry. The loss of a friend is powerful than somebody kidnapping a child. It's like somebody has ripped out her spark and squeezed it until she could feel no more.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." She mumbles to herself. "What do you expect? An Autobot to recognize you as a friend. Not just an organic?" Shocksinger's left hand punched the wall. She screams in frustration. She wipes off her tears pouring off from her face.

_"Sorry to interrupt, but, there's a scene you may want to witness." Starscream apologetically says, his digits are heard on some keyboard. "Done."_

The Scene rotates to the Elite Guard Headquarters with Ultra Magnus reviewing some files he had assigned and stamped for approval. He has on these glasses that only a man would wear when reading a book, it's come to terms that somehow he's learned about glasses as well from human culture.

"Daad, daad," Gunslinger's unexpected voice brought the leader's attention from the paperwork. "I saw…a Techno-Organic."

Ultra Magnus looks at him in disbelief.

"Who's incredibly an idiot to bring a human here?" He growls, thinking his son may have a part in it. "Sit in a chair before you have a spark attack."

Gunslinger sits in a chair.

"I saw it." He projected the picture of Shocksinger. "She claimed to be a old friend of mine."

Ultra Magnus's red optics flickered.

"A…Decepticon?" He stood up from his chair. The message on the files, is about Decepticons trying to stop a rag-tag-washed out Elite Guard Crew from returning to Cybertron with the object in tow is right on top of the files. It had been sent by Ratchet when they were having trouble. "Gunslinger, we are going to get the Space Bridge crew…and I have an idea..."

Gunslinger seems well-surprised.

"About what?" Gunslinger asks, he knew his father has plans of a mastermind. The only leader, who led The Autobots in the Great War and came out of it alive, with his spark mate Camo-Drill.

His father's evil smirk came on.

"An impressionable recruit to stop the Decepticons from succeeding."


	4. Chapter 3: Little blue Planet

We come to a screen that has a chair right in front of it. It's silent for a while. Actually, not for long. The scene goes down to Modern day Earth, the year is 2052 right on the dot. It goes into a mine-base where some Decepticons are playing a game involving large marbles and some cards, mostly Blitzwing and Lugnut are playing the Marble game with two humans; Marcus and Smulder. Those boys are teenagers born one year apart from each other. Marcus has the hat with puzzle-pieced shaped bloches on it, his black hair hangs from the side, he wore a vest over a white-buttoned up shirt, he has on long dark-sea-blue jeans, and these shoes that are unbeatable.

"Okay, one…two…three!" Marcus said, using his fingers to make his marble move, as in he flicked at it.

Smulder's got big hair having some bangs to the side, just like Marcus, except; He wore a black jacket, white turtleneck, black jeans, and some chains are hanging out from his pocket. He wore a frown not anyone would be familiar with, but, grumpy natured humans casually could refer to this as something common.

"Aw man!" Blitzwing complains, "My marble goz ouz zhe zone!" His marble did, in fact, get out of the ring.

The Big, hunchback-like Transformer laughs.

"Mine made it into the ring!" He shook his arms in the air. "I'm so more careful when it comes to aim!" He seems so cheerful, just by the knowledge of being so giant it made him a bit wary over what things he tipped over and bent by accident like the night-lights dotting the Detroit street now bent like noodles because of Lugnut's leaning while doing some art on a canvas. This is Lugnut who's cheering.

"You've had praczice." The German mech comments, as Marcus and Lugnut share a fist bump. "I didn'z."

A seeker comes down the hallway.

_ "That's me." Our Starscream from a different time points out. "Before…it happened."_

Smulder wore his usual frown.

"Smulder, did you mess with the atomic-cloud-dispersing Particles…again?" Starscream taps his foot on the floor. By how he referred to this unknown scientific mention, it meant Smulder has been in Starscream's lab longer than anyone in the entire crew for the past two years.

Megatron, on the other hand, has been trying to reestablish some connection to the Decepticons who remained from the Great War. Since Cybertron is a hopeless direction (The Autobots have more forces than the Decepticons on their side), they had another choice; claim an Unhabited metal planet. As much as they liked Earth, The Decepticons did not want it to share the fate as their native planet Cybertron. When they repaired their ship and got the allspark-Shards, as much as they can, the Decepticons will leave Earth with the Autobots on their heels.

"Blah blah blah," Smulder uses his right hand to make a talking mimic. "Messing with science equipment is dangerous says the ' I'm-experienced-with-it ' robot who got the base almost **kaboomy!**" He earns a frown from the Decepticon. "Geeze, it's so easy to make something new from those weird particles into an elephant shape."

Marcus,Blitzwing, and Lugnut laugh.

"That's the Elephant reduce disease, Smulder!" The Elephant reduce disease is capable of reducing memory a person has and lowers the chances of remembering things for years by 79%. If it comes in contact with another individual during an experiment it could prove fatal when they try undoing the affects.

Smulder's phone rings,

"And there goes the rock-band Concert." Lugnut and Blitzwing say at once.

Smulder picks up his light gray and purple cell phone, and then puts it to his ear. "Smulder here!" He's part of a rock-band stationed in Detroit currently since it is so small and has a developing fanbase behind it, they have not gone on tours to different states quite yet from lack of funding. Marcus does not have a part in this band, despite his skills in playing the tuba. "Wait, are you sure? Geeze, that's bigger than the concert we had last year! …Are you kidding me about the tickets being sold out?" He gets up when lowering down his phone. "Be back later."

Smulder walks out the base.

Starscream's got this 'I-have-a-long-night-ahead-of me' expression on his faceplate.

"Starscream, what's a Shadotime-zone?" Marcus asks, randomly. "You mention it like it's dangerous, like, when Blitzwing suggested it."

"It's a bit like the Shadowzone," Starscream said, having sound as if he has been given this information by some other counterpart from a different universe, specifically Soundwave by accident. It seemed so confusing to him when the red-opticed counterpart did not say a word. "And I fear nobody can speak in it through intercomn."

Lugut and Blitzwing giggled, while Marcus picks up the marbles.

"And do not feel hunger; it's almost as if whoever is in it…is frozen physically. Never age…never grow old…never die of natural causes." Starscream said. "It's caused by four space bridges in the forms of portals that surround the target at once instead of two. This target can make shadows. This Target can see others and multitituldes of different time-lines in the same area."

Marcus's eyes grew wide.

"Coooooool!" He sounds excited. "Just like Neverland!"

Starscream has heard of it.

"Almost…Almost.." Starscream said, followed by a smile. He knew something else…He left it out intentionally.

_"You can never get out once in it." Starscream's future voice is heard. "This Target will watch others die, grow old, and possibly have their own adventures with organisms un-discovered in this…" He looks around the ship he's inside. "Disclosed area. You still can explore the entire ship and not go in circles for several hours….but never can get out.""_


	5. Chapter 4: Earth,little blue planet pt 2

Of course, things couldn't get any better; Except for the daughter of Shockwave to come to Earth. They didn't expect what can happen, after Yistnia's arrival on Earth. and towards the other Decepticons on this millions and millions of years old Planet Earth that used to have so many unknown things that are still being discovered by scientists and Archelogists, whichever that word is spelt. Let's dive into the story that we had departed from briefly.

"Hello-" Starscream begins,his digit on the side of his helmet where a audio-frequency device is implanted (An comnlink for short)."Shockwave. it's been a long cycle-Oooh, so those Projects never been completed? Okay. How are you doing? Ooh, you-...Where in the name of unicron did you get a Techno-Organic?" He walks towards the unused television set, fiddles with the new dark gray and multiple colored remote. He frowns. "Hadn't heard of this...before. What is it?" He got a hologram sent to his email-bank-yes Cybertronians do have a way of email and holographic sending.

"_I should have heeded that hologram as a sign." The future Starscream critiscized himself from offscreen,_ as the view is watching her light blue outlined figure standing there looking down on the floor looking quite shaky. Almost sad in a way, betrayed mostly._  
_

Shocksinger's hologram perplexes Starscream.

_ "To things..Not even Megatron could have considered happening,both bad and good."_

The Seeker **could** **not** believe his optics.

"Is...this...real?" He looks at the hologram that died down. "Well... Does Megatron know about this-Ah, I see." Lugnut and Blitzwing are making a lego castle at the empty side of the room using a bunch of lego's with Marcus's help. They were so focused on the task in hand they didn't bother being sneaky on who may arrive to Earth.

Bltizwing had seen the hologram.

"Whoz zhaz?" The German mech asks, standing up.

Starscream smiles. "It's something you all would least expect-"

"Sweet lord of chicks for gaming on HALO?" Marcus darted up from the Lego Set. "OR some new video-interlatic-alien-games?"

The seeker laughs.

"What is it?" Lugnut said, sounding interested. "Tell me. it's got to be better than Elita deflecting to the Autobots."

Truthfully, they all knew as soon as Blackarachnia was cured...she would immeatedly deflect.

"To the Stargate." Starscream explicity said.

The Stargate is another word for spacebridge built on land. It's halfway in development and who knows what consequences could happen since it is pretty much not completed yet. They would not take a organic off form a spaceship from Cybertron, they plaussibly could get: chipped, offlined, or reprogrammed to take down the Decepticons by the inside.

"Woaaaah." Marcus says with awe. "This is cool!"

"AWEZOME!" Blitzwing flailed his arms. "A NEW ZPACEBRIDGE!"

Lugnut seems skepticle of the design.

Starscream turns on the bridge, he puts his servo on the level.

"Way more cooler than you think." He snickers, pushing it upwards. "Send her in, Shockwave."

Marcus looks at Starscream's direction.

"Shockwave?" He said, sounding surprised and confused at once.

A girl comes come out from the bridge looking a combination between robot and organic. Then she transformed into her human for the first time in her entire life; She wore a short sleeved white shirt with a dark purple line, she wore dark purple shorts, she has on stockings and some shoes. To say for the least she dressed up wierd.

Marcus's jaw drops.

"Hi, I'm Blitzwing!" Blitzwing introduces himself. "Zhis iz my Cold perzonalizy-Purple hair, me likely,And zhaz random. HEY WHO'S GOT CHOLOCATE? zhaz Hothead."

The girl seems flabbergasted by his sets of personalitys.

"Uh...full name's Yisztnia Shocksinger." She seems a little taken back by his triple changer. "Um...what happened to that dude? Wasn't he one personality?"

Lugnut laughs.

"He got experimented on by the others, when they were making the triple-changer project." Lugnut explains. "I'm Lugnut. Blitzwing was rebuilt by...a old friend of ours after the Great War."

Shocksinger contemplates how in the world she could understand this.

" I'm Marcus Miller." Marcus held his hand out. "Yeah. I got a name that Stand Lee would name a superhero's alias."

The bridge behind her disapeared.

"Stan Lee?" She repeats, acting confused.

They were looking at her in disbelief.

"There's a marathon of superhero movies on FX!" Lugnut breaks the silence. "_Superman return_s is probably on."

So they all went to the big television set and forced Shocksinger to watch Superman Returns, Fantastic Four, The First Justice League movie where the Batman and Superman work together, Spiderman the 2002 movie,The Incredible Hulk, Iron Man, and probably more. When the movie marathon ended, Shocksinger ended up having a shocked-horrified-hard-to-believe facial expresssion on her face.

"Oh my Primus," She finally said, once Marcus turns off the Television set. "Do they prefer experiments from outerspace and technology or are they insane?"

Marcus snickered, Blitzwing fell asleep in the lego Castle that he had completed within four hours and Lugnut decided to take on finishing a rather large canvas of a city. Starscream is working on a sheep mutation that he hadn't taken the time to also told Marcus to take Shocksinger to their house since they are not prepared for a Techno-Organic's room, for short,she needed the fresh experiance of human life. In a way the base is somewhat empty but things can change when there is Shocksinger sticking around.

"Uh huh." Marcus nods, He looks to his watch. "Man, It's late!" As in late, he means it's 6:58 PM. He looks to Shocksinger. "Did you pack anything?"

She puzzledly looks at him.

"No."

Marcus turns off the television set, when Megatron walks in the base holding something small, rounded, and probably sharp at some edges connected to some metal piece pertruding as something like a handle or similar close to a table leg. His armor seems a bit dirty at some areas. The tall Decepticon leader takes out a twig from his shoulder armor.

"Note to self, don't fly into Misssipi again." The Leader commented to himself, throwing the twig into a nearby trash can. He notices Shocksinger. "You must be Yistinia."

The girl appears confused.

Marcus facepalms himself.

"It's your first name," He tells her. "You probably use your last name to be identified."

Truthfully she has gone used to the name Shocksinger.

"Good luck sleeping with the loud music on." Megatron said, referring to Smulder's loud blaring music from the parents ordered them to have the volume low at night so they can sleep, however, Smulder found another way to enjoy music by making his room sound proof but it only affected the room right beside him so it received the bulkload of blaring music.

Due to her being part human, Megatron could tell she would need to be living at a human-home.

"Where's the hose?" Megatron asks Marcus.

"Outside, behind the base." Marcus leans over seeing paw prints on Megatron's foot.

Megatron goes outside.

"Loud Music?" Shocksinger repeats, confused. "Hose? And who's he?"

Marcus glances at her direction. "Girl, wait until you meet my brother."

One hour later...

...Smulder's room...

Smulder is snoring on his bed barely undressed, wearing what he wore to the concert. He is dreaming about the screaming fangirls and the lights that went out unexpectedly during the middle of the concert, so they had it improvise by starting the fireworks when the sky oddly turned dark. Dark as in nighttime. It's rare for something like that to happen, however, it appeared to be so great the Fans did not notice about the phenomena.

"Smulderr, get your butt out here!" His mother shouts from outside the door.

Smulder put a big pillow over his head.

"Tired, Ma!" He complained. "Don't yell so loud."

His mother opens the door.

"Smulder Markinson Miller, GET UP and explain why one of your fans is in the house acting like she's a total alien?" His mother snaps. "Don't tell me she's Marcus's friend not just a nerdy girlfriend."

Smulder fell on the floor.

"A girl?" He rushed past his mother then went to the living room where Yistinia is petting their golden retriever named Gloxen Moewhard. His brother Marcus is sitting on a chair amazed how domesticated Gloxen is reacting towards Shocksinger instead of holding his tail up and barking at her. He looks towards his brother's direction. "Who is...she?"

"Yistinia Shocksinger." Marcus replied, still staring at the girl. Two of his yellow bangs come from his arather rounded-winter-hat styled cap that completely covered his hair. "Brother, she's staying with us for awhile. Yistinia is from Cybertron."

Smulder clears his throat.

"Please, whatever you do, don't scream." Smulder shakes his eyes his brother. "How long is she staying, bro?"

Marcus shrugs. "As long as necessary." He said, earning a sharp glare from his brother. "She's a stray maverick, only being...um...what is she again?" Smulder tiredly asks his brother, getting slurry and not really wide awake.

"I'm a Techno-Organic, dirtface." Shocksinger spoke, petting Gloxen's belly leaving some dog hair on the floor.

She has a way for words.

Then their mother comes to the living room holding the vacuum behind her being so sleek and skinny like the object could be a advanced version of a mopper,broom, and cleaning device that used to be so small and moveable it cleaned up crime scenes. The Predassecor is like a roommate who cleans up after utself without being the one causing it in the first place. The Vacuum cleaner has a transparent middle area, the cord is black. the handle is a dark purple, and some wheels are seen at the back of the machine.

Their mother does not look pleased.

"Who is this unusual girl?" The boy's mom asks, her strangely-looking vacuum cleaner is plugged into the outlet. "Stop petting Gloxen, he's shedding! I have to vacuum the rugs three times a day because of this-pillow-tearing-K-Nine." She taps her foot on the floor impatiant and eager than ever to vacuum the rugs sarcastically.

"K-nine?" Shocksinger, Unswayed by the unusual comment repeats confused. "Shedding?" Shocksinger touches her earrings.

The boy's mother got a blank face.

"Oooh what are these?" Shocksinger curiously said out-loud.

They stared at her.

"Earrings." Their mother said, giving a unpleasent look to the boys. When you are a woman who has kids who interact with gigantic robots, you could very much expect the most ridiclous or impossible to occur in your life. Exactly a clueless human-like girl being part robot or something. Well this is a situation their mother is in. "Is she an alien from Atlantis?

"Yeaaaah." Marcus drones.

Smulder laughs.

"She's...new...and not exactly" Smulder finishes. "New as in...brand novelty!"

Their mother parks the Vacuum cleaner against the wall.

"Smulder go to bed, Marcus there's a TV dinner on the table, and I got a teenager to teach!"

It's right about 7:46 PM.


	6. Chapter 5: You are sleeppy

A week passes since Shocksinger arrived on Earth. Who is still getting adjusted to human life, being lectured by the Markinson parent about girl things and mostly a few things about the modern structure of Planet Earth's economy and government. Shocksinger never had heard such an earful of information that required staying up all night. She has been staying up all night and has not slept at all for the past week.

That could quickly change having Marcus and Lugnut around.

"Writing as a human is difficult!" Shocksinger complains, stretching out her arms and yawns. She is sitting on the big couch holding a pencil in her right hand and a notebook on her lap. The Markinsons's mother has been giving her easy-to-do homework. Mainly about getting used to her human form and using it. Truthfully it involved going shopping at the mall, learn proper manners that are supposed to be taken when meeting some-one new, and the hidden rules of socialization.

Megatron yawns, participating in chess with Starscream.

Yawning is pretty much contagious, especially having gigantic robots around.

"…How long have you been in battle mode?" Lugnut asks Shocksinger.

Shocksinger looks up at the ceiling, thinking.

"She has to think about it!" Lugnut groans, leaning back on his large-hand-made chair. "No wonder she's tripping nearly all the time."

Starscream chuckles.

"16 or 18 stellar cycles."

Starscream moves his knight piece three black squares towards Megatron's white army. Shocksinger leans back on the couch acting tired and exhausted, yet she didn't automatically shut her eyes and fall sleep. Lugnut recognizes this as sleep deprivation. "How long have you been up?"

"Since I got here." Shocksinger replies.

**Outside at a lake…**

Marcus is fishing using a fishing rod and a bucket of bait is right beside him. He has patient eyes sticking clear at the bubbling ball floating side to side briefly every so often. His brother Smulder currently is doing band practice with his fellow friend's part of the band in question named The Goonie-Cons. Most of the band members didn't get the 'con' part, but those who knew what it was playing on knew what exactly it is named that way.

"Come on, fish." Marcus mutters to himself. "This isn't like I'm going to kill you after catching—"

Thumb thump!

Marcus reels in his line that felt heavy and moving, He knew who'sn headed his way and git a fish to bite on his bait.

"Marcus! Marcus! Marcus!" Lugnut repeats, holding a tired looking Shocksinger in one of his servos.

Marcus caught a cat fish.

"What?" Marcus looks at him holding the line up.

"Shocksinger hasn't slept,."

"So?"

"For a week!"

The catfish hanging onto the bait flops.

"What's that?" Shocksinger asks, acting tired and lazy. Her eyes displayed an individual incapable of shooting a gun or machine-gun due to the lack of sleep. People who have eye problems wear glasses or get some surgery. This Techno-Organic is not among those two kinds of people living on planet Earth.

Marcus is contemplating how in the world she hasn't slept for an entire week. "It's a human eater." Shocksinger covered her mouth as if she could get sick. The boy laughs. "They can't eat Techno-Organics. Catfish can't digest technology, besides; they would get fried if they bite into a wire." The boy reasoned.

"Please tell me how you can get Shocksinger to actually sleep."

Shocksinger frowns.

"Not tired!" She vouches for herself.

No-one wants to be around a crabby and not fully awake person, they would be much granted that this person got their rest. Kids are known to stay up all night and so are preteens until they get into their sixteen's or eighteen years. That of course, messes up their biological sleeping-clock being in their brain. Especially when there is school involved, and they must learn about what they are being taught; including having attention to the teacher.

Marcus releases the Cat fish into the lake.

"I'm not ti—yawn—ed!" Shocksinger declares, when she yawned.

Lugnut has some experience with the whole 'sleep deprivation' with the boys when they first met. He notices the twinkle in Marcu's optical (That's the eye in the words of anatomy), it wasn't just a chance it merely happened. It's one of Marcus's trademarks that sets him different from his brother. His right otic (Ear) wiggles. Marcus is strange than most teenagers his age keeping some of his childish quirks and traits. His cephalic(The Forehead) didn't sweat a bead unlike those boys who just and there dumbstruck how to help an chick sleep. The Cervical is the neck just to finish off this undoubtfully confusing paragraph.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~'

A vivid reminder; The Brachial is the shoulder connected to the elbow called the antecubital, which is connected to the arm aka the antabachial set onto the carpal also known as the wrist below the Palmar that's vital to fingers that have digitals aka finger tips. Now keeping that in mind everyone should take note these carpals have robotic wiring all around the skeleton structure and oganic-nervous system is seen wrapped around these wires coming from some cybertronian structure.

There is some pillows all around Shocksinger, actually more like underneath her. The celig above her is painted a light blue with brown wooden cieling parts seen at some thin line area's that only a inspector could ahve noticed. The room has some bars, stools, music-players., and a television set that seemed useful for video gaming. Just that. The floor is slippery but has a few clutter of squishy toys seen somewhat all over the place. Shocksinger's slowly fly open just to find herself in something she usually didn't like.

A bedroom.

"Urh...What's..." Shocksinger yawns.

The wide gigantic screen begins a sleepy movie. From the outside the room we see Lugnut acting worried and dubious Marcus's plan would even work, however, the human boy has this confident smile on his face,even with those folded arms were not a match to the possibility she may not sleep.

"Are you sure?" Lugnut taps his chin. "It might not work."

Marcus snickered, leaning against the wall.

"Tell me...the last time I had been wrong." He retorically asks the gigantic transformer.

Lugnut paused.

"Last year, halloween night, and you said 'pumpkins don't budge an inch' towards robots." He quotes Marcus word by word, Whatever happened on hallowheen night frankly creeped the bajeegers out of Lugnut and may have made him spring a leak by accident. He may be gigantic but that didn't mean Lugnut would not forget simple things.

Marcus's laughter does not go through clear into the other room. Shockwave's true colors are red similar to Cliffjumper Animated armor, meaning, his longarm form has darker theme colors of the same color, why does this have any part in this event is beyond anyone's idea. Now, Shocksinger looks around the room obiviously confused.

Why did she get in here?

**Little girl, fall asleep,**

**you are really sleepy,**

**becase The Stars have been watching over you,**

Shocksinger tries sitting upright but her exhausted body prevented her from doing so

**So watching the twinkling sky,**

**you can say to yourself,**

**"I can't sleep"**

**but you sure as hell can sleep on something comfortable.  
You are sleepppyyy~**

Finally, Shocksinger's eyes close and she falls asleep.


	7. Chapter 6: Little Glena Part 1

**A/N I have not forgotten about this fanfiction dear readers! ;)**

Two days after discovering the advantages of recharge, Shocksinger decided to bide her time by exploring Detroit and learning about the supervillians and superheroes of the City. Especially this new villain called by "Little Glena" aka Galena. _What a strange name for a human to choose. _Shocksinger thought. Her cell phone rings in her pocket mimicking a certain melody being rock music. _I'm not here._ She turns her phone off.

People were doing things without robots, when Shocksinger passes by. Little did she know, Megatron had assigned Lugnut and Marcus to make sure the Autobots won't get close to getting suspsicous about her. Shockwave had been generous for the past stellar cycles helping the Decepticons stay up and running to find the Allspark shards that had been spread all over the city. Lugnut's large flight mode didn't enable him to be such a good spy at all.

"Where is she?" Lugnut said, scanning the streets.

Marcus looks downwards.

"...Yistinia knows we are following her, " Marcus said, taking a sigh. He combs through his matty hair without his hat being on. A portion of his air is yellow similar to the design that some transfan believe Animated Prowl's hair due would be in their humanized version. His eyes show signs of lurking worry at some sides. fear is not last to be seen. "And that her father is calling. She's not answering her phone. Who would Yistinia not answer her phone for?"

Marcus sips his coolaid he put on the counter

"Justin Beiber, The eighth."

Marcus spits it back out, as he had been caught off gaurd.

"Lugnut!" Marcus said. "I didn't think you browsed Yahoo!"

Lugnut's chuckle is heard.

"Your brother referenced to it a few solar cycles ago," Lugnut recounts. "Before then, I didn't know humans can start artistc abilities at such a young age."

Lugnut lost Shocksinger's signal in a crowd.

"Uhh...I just...um...lost her."

Marcus flailed his arms.

"She just can't go missing!" The boy looks at the radar. "She's got an energy signature for christs sake!"

We shift over from referring her as Shocksinger to Yistinia. "I wonder what this city has to offer..." Part of her spark lead the girl to wonder if Earth's inhabitants could be used as slaves to build up The Autobot empire. Another part of her wonders how her Father slid past the Autobot's eyes without them getting suspicous in the first place. Then again, her father became this unusually red Decepticon when Autobots were not around.

Yistinia's senses hiked up when walking through the crowded and unorganized street. The street where an average teenager does not venture into, unless they have a valuable reason to get into a bad path. A path that ordinary is frowned upon by many that is also seen in movies. To be more clear: it's evil. However there is one strange thing that really should be noted about this un-ordinary street, which inadventurely draws in the aspects of a dark theme is that; it used to be innocent looking so many years ago. The ground is cracky and has some water spills leaving desolated machinery at some places of the street. Some of these windows look broken as do some doors left unhidged.

"How did I wind up here?" Yistinia's eyes blink at this spectacle.

A figure is seen from a window that disappears in the dark as it had came.

Yistinia turns around when sensing some being actually stood there.

"Hey, you creep-" She stops. "Uhhh..." Yistinia backs away slowly, and slowly.

Right in front of her stood some mutant between robot and human; one half of the freak is robot being large, gigantic, and having strange-military-army based parts to the side, his other side is human with a large face that could have came from a man who joined the Secret Service twenty some years ago. His glowing 'optics' are a blood thirsty red as dark smoke heaved away from some of his engine parts.

"You are ugly." The creep said.

Yistnia stops in her tracks.

"Ugly?" She repeats, raising an eyebrow. "Who's the most ugly here? You are!" She points at the creepy "Are you an Autobot who's really a coward who does not want to attack a little...vulernable human?" Yistinia pokes at his chest not frightened or scared of him anymore to say for the least. Her daring personality didn't come from Shockwave. It developed during her childhood years on Cybertron before earth was ever mentioned.

"I am not an Autobot, I am The Glenia!"

_So he's...Little Glena? Y_istnia contemplates._ I thought he would have been a girl rather than a man!_ She couldn't believe her eyes. Names can be misleading towards gender and what not. Especially for it being assigned to a dog, cat, or horse. Something along those lines would fit in.

"You picked a girly name." Yistinia points out. "You are girly."

"Even though Pink's my favorite color, I'm not girly."

Yistinia's logic in what humanity is all about was shattered into pieces._Why does he have red optics?_ She asks herself, trying to make sense of this strange, odd man. He could ahve been once a normal human being until some freak accident happened to him. Or may have been used as a test subject. Starscream would know if she brought the odd man to him. The teenager honestly did not know what to say. She's really speechless.


End file.
